


Midnight Incidents

by nietos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Loki smut, Orgasm, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nietos/pseuds/nietos
Summary: Trying to make Loki jealous, which leads into a few things.





	Midnight Incidents

**Author's Note:**

> This is my the first Loki fic i've written and i hadn't written a lot of smut before writing this, but uh yeah, here you go. Hope you enjoy haha! You can find this on Tumblr as well, on @demon-soldier :)

You were at a bar with the Avengers after a very successful mission and the whole place was full of people, you didn’t even know how the people had any room to freely dance there. There was some small band playing tonight on the tiny stage right now, and Natasha had been telling you the whole night, how the bassist couldn’t get his eyes off you the whole evening. You just rolled your eyes every time she said that, sure that the bassist was looking at someone else and not you. He wasn’t even really your type at all and you were crushing on someone else anyway, but Natasha didn’t know that yet.

”I bet five dollars, that he is going to come here to buy you a drink when they finish playing,” Natasha said smiling, winked and nodded towards the stage, but the man was concentrating on his bass guitar at the moment.

”As if,” you chuckled and shook your head, then leaving and walking back to the bar counter. There was hardly any space left, where you could order your drinks, but then luckily a few people decided to abandon their own drinks and go back to dance.

You sat on the bar stool and ordered just a basic beer, it was probably your third one tonight. And right when you thought, that you would be alone, Thor came to sit next to you, sipping his drink, and you almost got a heart attack when you noticed him looking at you.

”Oh god, Thor, when did you come here?” you chuckled, as did he a bit too, but very nervously. You furrowed your eyebrows. ”What’s wrong?”

He sighed and his hands trembled a bit. ”How do you get rid of a crazy lady group?” Thor asked desperately. ”Please, save me. They are eating me alive! I have tried literally everything, but they just will not leave,” Thor whined.

You just laughed and were about to choke on your own drink. ”Oh my god, where are they?” you asked giggling, and Thor gave a quick look behind him and there they were, three young girls about maybe 10 metres away from Thor and you, talking with each other.

The girls were really pretty, all of them, and they pointed at Thor a few times during their heated fight, probably about who was going to get him to herself tonight.

”Please, you gotta help me,” he pleaded, and you had never seen him in more pain than now, which amused you probably too much. You were just about to say something, when someone else knocked on your shoulder couple of times with their finger.

You turned around just to see, that the one and only bassist of the band with light, curly hair and blue eyes, was now smiling at you and saying ‘hi’. You hadn’t even noticed, that the band had finally stopped playing and they could continue playing music from the stereos.

”May i, perhaps, buy you a drink?” he asked, a bit awkwardly, and scratched his neck.

You looked at him, then at your beer and back to him and said, ”uhm, i haven’t finished this one yet, maybe later.” You gave him a smile just to be polite and he still had the courage to sit down on your left side, when you turned your head back to Thor.

”So, did you like our songs?” the bassist asked me, right when i was going to say something to help Thor to get out of his trouble. You didn’t know at all, what to say. To be honest, their band was so bad. Natasha seemed to enjoy them, but in my opinion they sucked, but i couldn’t say that to him face to face. Though, that would be probably the best way to get rid of him.

”Hm, yeah sure it was okay,” you lied and took a long sip from your beer. Then suddenly, right when you had had your back facing Thor and then turned to look at him again, there was only his almost empty glass left and no God of Thunder. You saw the girls walking him away from the counter to the middle of the crowd and you just had to hope that Thor could get out of their needy hands alive.

”So, what’s your name?” the bassist asked after a short silence and got you startled.

”Y/N,” you answered shortly.

”Y/N, that’s a nice name,” he said smiling. ”I’m Scott.”

Scott. What a basic and boring name. I mean like, Scott didn’t sound at all like any guy who would be in a more or less real rock band, you thought. You thought that atleast the rest of the band members had changed their names to some cooler ones, but Scott is just. Scott.

The bassist started explaining to you some stuff about his friends and how they decided to create a band and how long they had played and where they were going next, but you didn’t say anything back, just pretended to be listening. You felt yourself becoming a little tipsy, comparing to the completely sober man beside you – he had ordered a long drink in front of him, but hadn’t taken a single sip of it yet.

The only man you wanted to get a drink from, was Loki. Damn, you had had the biggest crush on the raven haired man as long as you could remember, but you were sure, that the feelings were not mutual. You sighed and leaned your elbow on the table and your chin against your hand, letting your mind completely wander back to Loki for a moment.

”Am i boring you?” he asked after a while, a little concerned. You looked up at him again.

”A little,” you answered truthfully. Then you quickly looked over Scott’s shoulder just to see Loki standing near the counter with Tony and Natasha, talking about something, which seemed to bore the crap out of Loki. You couldn’t hear them, you weren’t standing that close to each other. He was looking at our way, furrowing his eyebrows, but immediately when your eyes met, he quickly turned away back to Tony and Natasha, now Clint joining them as well.

You smirked. Now would be your chance, atleast to try. It would be probably impossible to make Loki jealous of you, but what the hell, it’s not like you had anything to lose anyway.

”I’m really sorry, i always get really nervous and start talking too much nonsense when a beautiful young woman li-like y-you is standing next to me. I should probably leave,” Scott stuttered quickly when your attention was elsewhere all the time, then starting to get up so he could leave, but you automatically landed your hand on his shoulder.

”No, no stay, i’m sorry about that. I’ve just… had kind of a bad day, that’s all,” you lied and then heard a new, slower song coming from the stereos and people around you started searching partners to dance with them. ”Hey, let’s dance, come on!” you continued and dragged him to dance with you.

You placed your arms around his neck and he put his hands on your waist, a smile growing on his face. You looked over Scott’s shoulder again, seeing Loki watching you two again, now not letting his eyes off from you in any moment like last time. You leaned a bit closer to him and smiled, Scott started slowly sliding his hand down against your back, and thank god Loki came to interrupt him, just before he had the time to grab your butt.

You got startled, when Loki was suddenly pushing the guy away from you and Scott fell on the floor.

”In your dreams, jackass!” Loki yelled at him through the music and a few people turned to look at them, curious what was happening. You looked at him, interested, and raising your eyebrows, Loki looked exactly like he could attack the bassist in any moment, but then instead, he grabbed you by your arm and forcefully guided you away from the crowd, ending up next to the bathrooms.

Loki slammed you against the wall – careful enough not to hurt you though – next to a poster about future concerts in this place. He was pissed off, you could see it in his eyes. Loki put his hands next to your head, caging you between him and the wall, so you couldn’t have a chance to escape. It’s not like you even wanted to.

”What do you think you are doing?” he asked between his teeth, very angrily, but it didn’t scare you, just made you amused. ”Why are you smirking like that?” Loki asked, confused, when i didn’t answer.

”You’re jealous,” you giggled, then getting closer to his face, so your noses were almost touching each other. Loki was about to deny it, but according to his reaction a moment ago, you knew, it was true. ”You, Loki Laufeyson, are jealous of a mortal girl,” you whispered quietly and looked straight into his eyes, without blinking, smirking more than ever.

”So you did all of that on purpose, huh?” Loki asked with a low voice and you just nodded, seeing the lust – which probably had been there the whole night – in his eyes while watching you. You could smell the alcohol in his breath too, but neither of you were completely waisted.

”I never actually thought, that you would care,” you said quietly and he pressed his body closer against you. You felt his growing erection pressing against your lower stomach, which made you chuckle again. ”But apparently you care a lot and–” you started, but didn’t have time to finish what you were saying, when Loki crashed his lips against yours, almost immediately putting his tongue in your mouth.

You were a bit taken aback of his sudden actions, but kissed him back and put your arms around his neck, tangling your fingers in his dark hair. He lifted you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist.

”I’ve been looking at you the whole night, in that dress which i would rather see on my bedroom’s floor,” he murmured in your ear before starting to suck your neck as hard as he could and you let a deep moan out of your mouth.

”Then why didn’t you come to get me out of there earlier?” you asked, breathing heavily, feeling yourself becoming really wet already.

”Honestly, i have no idea,” Loki said and lifted your dress a bit, sliding his hand to reach your panties. You quickly pulled your head back, away from his face, and grabbed his hand.

”Loki, not here, there are people around us,” you tried to say seriously with wide eyes.

”So? They are all partying there anyway, they won’t mind,” he murmured with a voice that made you even more turned on and he noticed that. It was dim, where you two were standing, and people wouldn’t really see you, unless they walked past you to the toilet.

You went to the men’s bathroom and locked the door, Loki immediately pressing you harshly against the counter. Then he slowly started taking your panties off, letting them drop on the floor. He put them in his pocket, grinning like a madman, pressing his lips on yours again. He lifted your dress just a bit to reach your vagina, then rolling his finger on your clit, making you moan.

”So wet for me. Are you, darling?” he asked, grinning, and just continued teasing you with his finger.

”Please, Loki,” you pleaded desperately and he was just about to put one of his fingers inside you, when they suddenly heard someone vomiting very loudly behind one of the doors, which completely ruined the moment. You looked at each other, apparently you weren’t alone after all. You just groaned deeply and rolled your eyes.

Loki seemed annoyed as well, how they got interrupted by some woman, who couldn’t hold her drink inside her body. Okay, but first of all, this is the men’s bathroom, not women’s, you thought. He immediately grabbed your hand and both of you ran together out of the bar, stealing a cab from some tired old couple. The woman and her soon-going-to-pass-out -looking husband were just about to get into the taxi, but Loki pushed them away and you jumped in the backseats instead and closed the door.

The couple yelled something after us – which wasn’t English, but sounded really rude – but we didn’t even care to listen to their complains nor apologise them. The taxi driver just shook his head and started driving when you were inside. You told him the address to the Avengers tower, it would take about 15 minutes to get there maybe, which made you even more and more frustrated.

You were sitting right behind the driver and Loki next to you. It was a bit over the midnight, so it was basically pitch black outside and thus also in the taxi. After a while, Loki started to slide his hand towards your womanhood again and you had almost forgotten, that you didn’t wear your black panties anymore.

You looked at Loki questionably with wide eyes, what he was about to do, and were about to resist since the taxi driver was right in front of you, but you couldn’t wait a single moment anymore and right now you didn’t care who saw you.

Loki rolled his thumb on your clit again couple of times, but now got to the point and pushed one finger inside you, starting to move it inside and out, over and over again and leaving you breathless. You tried to keep your moans to yourself the best you could and bit your lower lip to stop them coming out.

Loki smirked, when he saw what kind of effect he had on you right now and you noticed his hard erection and the lust in your body just grew.

Then he just out of nowhere pushed second finger into you, now playing you fast with two fingers, and you had to cover your mouth with your hand. Loki noticed how much you were suffering, he enjoyed how much you had to struggle to be quiet and only fastened his pace, torturing you with pleasure. You felt your orgasm coming already, very soon, and you breathed very heavily, not sure if you could make it quiet at all. You had hoped that the driver would have put the radio on, but no, it was completely silent.

”Loki…” you whispered so quietly that hopefully only he would hear, head against the leather seat. ”I-i'm…” you tried to stutter, but couldn’t get the words out of your mouth.

He leaned in right next to your ear and said extremely quiet, but with extremely low voice, ”cum for me, darling.” You already saw the Avengers tower getting closer, you were almost there, but then you couldn’t hold it anymore and let it come. The orgasm vibrated through your whole body and a short but loud whine left your lips, your juices probably covering the backseat, but you didn’t care.

Loki pumped his fingers a few times more inside you, until took them out right when the driver looked at you through the mirror, a concerned look on his face. ”Are you alright, miss?” he asked and then you noticed, that you were now stopped right outside the tower. Fucking finally, you thought.

”Oh, she’s alright. Just…” Loki asked, trying to figure out something to say. ”Back pain,” he continued, grinning – more than satisfied of his work. He pulled you out of the taxi and threw the money to the old man, who looked at you suspiciously. ”Keep the rest.”

Loki carried you inside in his arms. When you were inside the elevator and had pressed the button to the floor you were staying at, Loki took your dress off in two seconds and left it on the floor, leaving you only in your bra. You had to just hope, that there would be no one else home. But soon the bra was gone too.

He grabbed your ass with both of his hands so hard, that it would probably leave marks. You took Loki’s shirt off as well and threw it on the floor with your clothes, then starting to kiss him hungrily.

When the elevator’s doors finally opened and you were on your floor, you tried to go back to grab your clothes with you, but Loki stopped you.

”We’ll come back to get them later,” he whispered. And for your huge relief, you were the only ones there at the moment, so nobody had the chance to see you naked. You went to your room, instead of Loki’s, and after the door was shut closed, Loki caged you between him and the door with his body.

”Fuck me, Loki,” you said. ”Fuck me harder than you’ve fucked anyone ever before.”

”Shut your dirty mouth, all i want to hear is you to scream my name like there’s no tomorrow,” he growled and right after he slammed into you without any hesitation or warning and in a second or two he was fully inside you. You gasped, Loki’s cock was bigger than you had even expected at first and it was a lot to take, but he waited for a moment for you to adjust to his size better. You had imagined him naked many times before, but jesus mother fucking christ, this was on a whole new level.

When you nodded, he started to move, first slowly, but then fastening his pace. Loki sucked your neck hard like a fucking vampire, making sure to leave bruises and claim you as his and his only. You rested your hands on his back, making marks on his pale skin with your sharp finger nails.

”Shit, Y/N, you feel so damn good around my cock,” he moaned against your skin and pressed his lips on yours again. “I have wanted you for so long.”

”Harder,” you moaned, giving an order, you weren’t almost able to say more than one word right now. And as you wished, Loki pushed into you even angrier and harder, and you were really surprised, that the door hadn’t already fallen down behind you and both of you with it. If someone had come back to the tower, there would be absolutely zero possibility that they wouldn’t hear you.

Your pink lips were swollen from all the kisses and you were sure – no, you knew – you wouldn’t be walking tomorrow.

”Oh god, Loki,” you said breathlessly.

”Yes, darling, say my name,” Loki whispered and hit just the right spot over and over again.

”Loki,” you moaned now a bit louder.

”Louder,” he growled.

”Loki!” you yelled. ”I’m coming, i’m coming right now. Oh good lord.”

”No, you cum for me when i tell you to cum,” he said between his teeth, forcing you to look at him.

”Please, Loki, i can’t hold this anymore,” you whined. He continued just for a moment and you were both a huge mess by now.

”Okay, darling, cum for me and scream my name so that the entire building hears you,” Loki commanded and you both rided through their orgasms at the same time.

”Oh shit, Loki!” you screamed as you felt the huge wave of pleasure going through your entire body. Loki spilled his juices inside you and gave you a few more passionate kisses, until sliding his cock out of you. All of your limbs were trembling like hell and you could barely stand, so Loki scooped you up in his arms and carried you to the bed. He came to lie next to you, pulling the warm blanket over both of you. He put his arms around you, letting you cuddle with him and press your head on his chest. You were so tired, that sooner than you expected, you were already drifted asleep.

 

When you woke up in the morning, Loki was still keeping you close to him and stroking your hair. Your head was still against his chest and you followed the beatings of his heart, his chest rising and falling. You weren’t sure, if he was still asleep or just pretending to be, but his eyes were closed nevertheless.

You started drawing circles gently on his chest. You were still obviously naked and you felt his cock against your tigh and bit your lower lip. You gave a quick look at Loki’s sleeping form and grabbed his cock in your hand. You started pumping your hand up and down his length and a wide smile started spreading across his face before he opened his eyes.

”Good morning, darling,” he said and kissed your forehead. ”Needy, are we? I thought last night would have been more than enough for you,” Loki continued and laughed, since you didn’t stop your hand’s movements and finally got a moan out of his mouth, now it was your turn to grin.

You were about to say something, but didn’t have time at all, when you were interrupted by a knock on the door. You freezed, but they didn’t come in.

”Who is it?” you asked.

”Are you and Loki still naked or can i come in?” Tony asked, still suffering that he had to hear the two of you last night – he could never get the words and noises out of his head.

You had to hold your laughter and quickly looked at Loki. You felt his cock being hard again and then you started going down against his body, until your head was facing Loki’s erection. You licked the tip of his cock and heard Loki take a deep breath and lie his head back on the pillow again. ”Uhm, we will need a moment, we will be there in 15, okay?”


End file.
